Isolation
by MonoMe
Summary: There are days where you can't ignore the pain any longer, and you just let it all out. Then comes an angel, to help you pass this harsh time. But the love was never meant to appear...


**Prologue**

_Dragonfly_

Hermione stared at the crimson beads upon her wrist. Slowly, she tipped her wrist on an angle and watched as the sticky liquid dribbled from her wrist and into the sink. Transfixed, she stared as the water gushed from the tap and interlaced with her blood, turning it into a pink mixture of blood and water. Lifting her wrist to eye level, she analysed the cut. Her eyes were alight with what seemed like bloodlust, and she placed her mouth on her wound and sucked the remaining blood away. The sweet, metallic tang of blood invaded her mouth; she welcomed the taste and welcomed its nourishment.

Quickly, she bandaged her gash. She was no fool, she knew that cutting herself could cost her, she was fully aware that her life was on the line. That was why she found ways to cut herself 'safely,' meaning that she made sure that she did not cut any arteries and that the cut was not too deep. 

After splashing her face with some water and pasting on a smile, she left the bathroom, taking deep breaths to ready herself for another day in high school hell.

_Everyday another struggle,_

_Every minute another pain,_

'Why can't you be more like Vicky?" her mother snapped "Why can't you respect me?" Hermione's mother bombarded her with questions; all of them fell on deaf ears…all except one.

_'Why are you so different?'_

'Why am I different?' she thought 'Why am I not like the daughters of her friends?' 

_'Why do you even bother to live?'_

'Why _do _I bother to live? It's is not like a huge loss if I died' Hermione wondered 'Everyone would be much happier.'

Suddenly she blurted, 'I don't know.'

Her mother spun around, looking at Hermione straight in the eye 'After all I have done for you, this is what I get?' Hermione looked down and glared at the floor, silently cursing herself for her lack of control. 'You repay me by having a smart mouth? All my sacrifices, they were all for you. And you disrespect me? Do you know how hurt I am?'

'I'm sorry!'  

_I'm sorry._

Her eyes started to burn, and she closed her eyes.

_Darkness, I welcome thee,_

_Release me from my pain, my anguish, my torture._

She willed away her tears. She vowed she would never cry again.

_Never show weakness,_

_Never trust anyone,_

Her hands tightened into fists as she continued to listen to her mother's verbal bashing. She fought the tears that threatened to fall and stream down her cheeks. 

_The night is still there,_

_Nourishing my pain,_

Hermione stared up at the night sky and glared at the stars that twinkled merrily at her. Her friend once said that she was very much like the moon. At that time, she laughed at the absurdity of it. But now she thought about it Hermione realized that her friend was not far from the truth, gazing up at the moon, actually her friend hit the nail right on the head. Like the moon, Hermione had one side of her that she will never show to the world. 

_My heart is crying in silent agony,_

_Screaming in pain,_

_But nobody will hear,_

_No one shall know,_

She said her last prayers, and asked god to forgive her for the foolish act she is about to perform. 

_Forgive me,_

_Release me,_

The wind blew against her hair as she walked toward the edge of the cliff, for the first time in a while, she felt _free_. She felt all her worries and thoughts drift away with the wind. Lost in the sensation, she subconsciously stepped forward.

_Trapped in a hurricane of grief,_

_Drowning in a whirlpool of hate,_

Her weight was too much for the cliff to handle, and it broke. 

_Escaping from this world of sins,_

_To a paradise,_

_A sunset of shadows,_

She slipped and fell. Into the murky abyss of her heart.

_With open arms.___

_~In loving memory of Hermione Granger~_

_A wonderful daughter, sister, cousin, and friend,_

_The one who never once frowned at another,_

_Naught do we know why you chose this fate,_

_Nor do we know how it came to happen,_

_You will forever more reside in our hearts,_

_But now we hope,_

_That wherever you are,_

_You will finally be free._

**_A/N I always seem to be deleting my stories…Oh well, this is a completely new story that has absolutely NOTHING to do with "The Seduction of the Dragon" _**

**_But, I am willing to re-post TSOFD if some of you review and say that you want it back up. No, I am not going to grovel and beg for you to review. But please, it will only take a few minutes of your time, and it will encourage me to post more chapters faster._**

****

**_And NO, Hermione is not going to die. _**

****

**_Thanks, _**

**_Dragonfly _**


End file.
